Researchers and firm farm operators face several challenges in observing and recording behavior of fish. A manual process of observing a sample set of fish is often used to estimate fish characteristics. However, such a process is often time-consuming, inaccurate, expensive, and has several limitations such as decreased accessibility during certain times of the day or during adverse weather conditions.